New Member
by willandjemlover
Summary: *This story is more from the movie, though the movies are based off the books*  Violet Granger, Hermione's older sister, is part of the Death Eaters only because of her ex. Now she joins Hermione, Harry, and Ron to stop Voldemort from ending the world.


****Well, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so I hope it's good. I just made it off the top of my head. Well, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, but the character of Violet is purely my imagination. R&R please!****

I sat every night, praying that I wouldn't hear her name. When I went to visit mother and father, they responded by saying they didn't know who I was. I asked if I could use their phone and they agreed. As I walked through the halls I had wandered through since I was a newborn, all the pictures of her and me disappeared from the images. Only mother and father were there. I narrowed my eyes. I knew what she did. She erased us from their memory, taking me down with her.

Yes, I was her elder sister, only older by a year and a half. She was turning eighteen soon, and I had turned nineteen not too long ago. I left to try and live my own life, already graduating from Hogwarts. Apparently, leaving was the worst choice I could have made.

Now, her and her two friends were on the run, trying to solve something, but I knew of her friend's name. The boy who survived He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter was now somehow part of Voldemort (yes, I do not fear saying his name), which makes Voldemort want to kill him even more.

Yes, I can say I have met Voldemort. My ex-boyfriend was actually one of his little minions. I had only went to a couple of their meetings, but once I broke up with my ex, I had to leave their stupid little meetings. Voldemort took me aside, speaking in hushed tones, telling me how he could not let me leave with the knowledge I knew. Yes, most of the time I didn't even pay attention, which I told him but he still wouldn't let me go that easy. Unfortunately, the part that I feared the most had to come. He marked me with his strange mark that each Death Eater had on their arm. I had become one of them, but Voldemort told me I never had to return, only promise I will be part of them (at least in spirit). I promised. What he never expected was the cross of my fingers behind my back.

Every morning, I had to stare at the mark in the mirror, the part of me that no one would know of me, except Voldemort. I never intended to be part of his bloodthirsty crew, I only wanted to be closer to my boyfriend (at that time). Once I realized how involved he was into this persecution, I left him. I wanted to leave everything in my past, but this one mark left the scar and hatred of my past. It reminded me of how stupid I had become and how badly I wanted to change that.

That led me to this morning, the morning I first listened to the missing victims of Voldemort's doing. I prayed and prayed, so hard I can't remember what I was doing before that, that my sister wouldn't show up. I exhaled in relief when I never heard her name, but, then the wanted were appearing.

"The most wanted wizards in the wizarding world are….."

I listened hard for the names I was desperate not to hear. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and…"

I froze. My sister was with them. The last name was probably the most tragic feeling I ever had.

Hermione Granger.

Hermione, my poor little sister. She probably had no idea what she was getting herself into. But, also, she was helping friends, and I knew how much she cared for them.

"I'm going to go find her," I whispered to myself.

The radio listed that they were last seen on a train leading out of London, so that's where I was going to fly. I was going to help her and find her. I didn't care if I was "devoted" to Voldemort. He would have to go through me and get to them. I had some power in this situation, especially since when Voldemort gave me the mark, he gave me some of the power. Yes, that meant I had dark magic running through me, but I would only use it if I truly needed to.

I quickly packed my things, grabbing my wand, knowing I was not going to take my broomstick. That was too much work. I was just as smart as my sister, and since I graduated, I knew a few more things than she did. I gently moved my wand and I was done. The next few seconds, I was on a train, hopefully Hermione's. As I trudged through the train, finding an empty cart (or hopefully my sister's), I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Violet," the voice was slithery. A shiver ran down my spine, so I knew it was Lord Voldemort.

I continued on my way until I realized I crashed into a body. I moved my eyes up to notice that I was facing three men that I had met at one time. Voldemort's followers. Did he know what I was up to before I even did anything about it?

"You have to come with us, Miss Granger," one of them said, but a second continued. "The train only has a few groups on here, so if you without resisting, none of them will get hurt."

I knew all of their plans. I knew everything they had to do to please Voldemort. They were lying, lying straight into my face. I didn't know if they wanted to die or not. But then again, Voldemort did give me power and I'm sure he did to all of his Death Eaters, but did he give more or less to others? I was lying in front of train here.

"No, you are lying," I growled, snapping out my wand.

Being around Death Eaters for hours after a few days, you learned a few tricks while you were there, but…only if you paid attention.

The men tried to corner me in, but with a whip of my wand, they flew back. Two of them were quick on their feet, so they were rushing me, wands in hand. I had fear grasping my soul, but I fought that off so I could focus on hitting them. I spun around the spells that they shot at me, trying to force me into death. But, I survived. I saw three heads pop up from a cart behind them, and I immediately recognized one.

Her hair was the same light brown hair color as mine. We shared dark brown eyes and I was only slightly taller than her. But, we looked almost exactly alike, but people could easily tell us apart (but knew we were sisters). Hermione was standing in front of me, watching my death come closer and closer.

The two that were fighting against me flew into two different directions, crashing through the windows. The other one was still passed out, so I ignored him.

"Vi?" Hermione squeaked. "Violet?"

"You two know each other?" The dark haired one asked.

"Are you related or something?" The ginger asked after.

Hermione smiled. "Violet is my older sister."

I smiled back at her, knowing I joined them and I was welcomed.

****Tell me what you think & waht i should do next! Thanks****


End file.
